Sky Blue
by Luna Revar
Summary: 'Her hair was as blue as the sky, her eyes was bright green, i just can't stop staring at her, why must she be so pretty' he thought. Rin is a OC and is a .. you shall read to know! About the same as the anime normal story, just that i added my own character in.


**Luna here! I've been thinking if I should post this story. Eee! So embarrassing . **

**This is a edited version of Fairy Tail. Unlike some fanfic, I won't edit Lucy out. I will add a new character in. She's Rin, Rin Carlnel. Her magic is .. you guys will know later. She's a 17 years old female mage that joined Fairy Tail awhile after Happy was born. **

**~8D~**

_How long I've stayed here? 3 to 5 years? I sucked at math anyways. My name is Rin Carlnel. I'm 17 this year. I don't really know how I ended up to the world most notorious guild, Fairy Tail, but it's fun here anyways. Wait! I'm one of those people who made this guild infamous! Haha! _

_I was only a small inexperienced mage that time. I was badly injured that time along with my best partner, Lina. She's a Cat, can she can even fly! I don't know why, but I ended up fainting outside the guild while hugging my injured partner. I thought I was going to die but one boy saved me. He's Natsu Dragneel. He's a Dragon Slayer. Like.. nevermind. After that fateful day, I joined Fairy Tail. It was the right choice. They made me forget my sad past and move on. I love Fairy Tail –_

"I'M BACK!" a familiar voice was heard.

"Natsu!" I shouted.

"Yo! And.. HEY U GAVE ME A FALSE INFORMATION ABOUT SALAMANDAR!" He greeted me and turned to a fellow guild mate and scolded him. He then went to give him a fire punch.

"This guy.. Eh?" I face palmed myself but turned and saw a blonde female standing at the door, looking shocked. Everyone started to fight including Gray and Elfman of course. But instead of joining in, I went to her,

"Hey! What's your name? Are you gonna join our guild?" I gave her a smile and asked.

I can see that her eyes sparkled as she turned to look at me.

"Y..you are Rin Carlnel! Oh my gosh I've been waiting to meet you! My name is Lucy! " She grabbed my hands and gave me a huge smile." But is it normal for them to fight ..?"

"Haha!" –barrels flew and hit Rin-"It's totally-" –Barrels- " Normal!" –Tables this time- My expression changed and I shouted, "YOU BASTARDS. PREPARE YOURSELVES. "

"Oh shit, we angered Rin!" a member said.

**~8D~**

**Normal POV**

Rin flew into the crowd and started to own everyone.

"Come , Rin!" Natsu provoked her.

With just one punch, Natsu flew across the hall.

"a.. amazing.. Rin is so strong.." Lucy was amazed. " This is Fairy Tail..!"

" Miss, can I borrow your underwear?" Gray asked Lucy. "EEEE!" Lucy screamed and used a bat that appeared out of no where and hit him."These indelicate oafs are causing you trouble?" Loke then carried Lucy bridal style but Elfman sent him flying away, " Man talk with their fists!" Rin then sent him flying , and said , " Shut up! Immature fools!" A green magic circle then appeared at her hands. Everyone also started to cast spells.

"Wh..what?! fighting with magic?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Stop it you fools!" a fierce voice was heard. Everyone frozed. Behind Lucy, there's a giant. "GIANT?!" Lucy shrieked. "hmm? New comer? " He looked at Lucy. " Ah welcome back master! " Mira greeted him. "MASTER?!" Lucy once again shrieked . Slowly, the master shrinked into a small figure. "SHORT!" Lucy was shocked.

"You fools ! Only know how to make the council angry at me! " Master have a stack of papers in his hands and he looked like he's gonna explode with rage. "but.. Screw the council! Magic is a unreasonable power but it was given to us for a reason! It is not some miraculous ability, It's the combination of spirits that flows within us with the spirit that flows within nature itself, incarnated into physical form! It takes a strong mind and focus! In fact, magic is the puring out of ones entire soul! Be not afraid of those fools in the council! And follow the path you believe in, this is what's a Fairy Tail mage is!" Everyone started to cheer and there were smiles everywhere.

Natsu walked to Rin, who was smiling over Master's touching speech, " Yo, Rin! Lina!" He smiled at the female mage and then turned to the female cat that was beside her. "Yo, told ya that salamander won't be in Hargeon." Rin gave the 'I told you' face. " s..shut up! I just want to visit there! Yeah! Visit!" Natsu blushed and looked away. "You two always do things without thinking." Lina, female cat that wears glasses giggled."I told Natsu Igneel won't be there but he won't listen. I don't know what to do with him!" Happy sighed. "You Liar!" Natsu screamed at him. Rin and Lina then burst into laughter.

Rin then walked to the blonde newcomer, Lucy. "Welcome to Fairy Tail, Lucy!" she grinned and held Lucy's hand. " Thanks!" Lucy smiled back .

**FIRST CHAPTER – DONE! YESS :D**


End file.
